


I See You

by Casskane



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casskane/pseuds/Casskane
Summary: Spoilers for season 2 finale. Short one shot of what happens with you and Din next.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write but these little ideas keep coming to me and there's not much else to do at the minute. Plus who doesn't love more Mando content?!

Din hadn't spoken a word since he'd taken his seat in the cockpit. With Cara offering to escort Moff Gideon on the other ship, you and Din had taken a smaller ship to scout the route ahead. You had a suspicion that she just wanted to get rid of Din because she didn't know what to say to him after The Child leaving.  
Honestly, you weren't sure what to say either but you knew you didn't want him to be alone.  
When the silence finally got to you, you spoke up "Do we need to talk about what happened?"  
A long sigh came from his vocaliser. "No, Grogu will be fine."  
You knew from his tone he wasn't going to speak any further but you didn't want him to shut down. "I wasn't talking about Grogu. I was talking about me." You said leaning forward in your seat.  
He turned his head to look at you, "What do you mean?".  
You turned your seat to face him. "Well, I saw a bleary outline of your face out the corner of my eye. Do I need to be worried about you smothering me in my sleep to keep your secret?"  
Din pressed a few buttons on the console and turned his seat to face you. You were hoping your playful teasing would lighten the mood, but the way that black visor was staring at you now it seemed like it did the exact opposite. "You didn't look?" He finally spoke.  
You had been really tempted to look when Din took his helmet off to say goodbye to Grogu. He was right next to you. All you you needed to do was turn your head. "I know how much the little guy means to you." You began. "I didn't know if you were just caught up in the moment or you'd be ok with me looking. So I didn't."  
He didn't move for a moment then he sat forward in his chair. "I still don't know how I feel about removing my helmet." As soon as Grogu was out of sight he'd slipped it back on."I guess I just wanted him to see me. I wanted the people I care to see me." He finished as he touched your knee gently.  
It was you turn to be still for a moment. You sat enjoying the gentle touch of his gloved hand before placing your hand on top of it. "I see you Mando. I see you out there, risking your life to help those who need it. I see you surrounded by all the other warriors we've worked with. All of them, people who have lost and let it harden them. People think they're strong because the don't feel their pain and keep carrying on in this world. It's people like you that are stronger. You don't switch off your feelings, you are the kindest, sweetest man I have met and you feel every loss deeply but you still carry on. Every day. I may not know what your face looks like but don't think for one second that I don't see you...Din Djarin."  
As you spoke you'd moved closer to look him in the face and make sure every word got through to him. He was so close that, once he swiftly removed his helmet, it took no time at all for him to close the distance between the two of you to kiss you. Your eyes closed instinctively. His hands cupped your face. Once he pulled away,he stroked your cheeks with his thumbs while he waited for you to open your eyes "Y/N?".  
You took a deep breath. Opening them you laid eyes on him for the first time. Your hand came up to caress his cheek. He leaned into your touch and smiled. "Dank farrik!" you suddenly exclaimed making Din jump. "What?!" He asked panicked."Sorry, I bet Cara you were just as attractive without the helmet. She owes me 500 credits."


End file.
